Paranoia
by Noir petit
Summary: OdioAmor Amorodio. Tus sentimientos siempre chocan y te dejan expuesto ante cualquier ataque. Ah!lo que los besos provocan [FujiRyo]


**Hai, hai…Moony-desu!:**

Escribiendo el primer fic yaoi de Prince of tennis…Me quedo raro, y aunque me gusto como lo escribí…el final se me hizo muy…simplón.

Creo que los personajes me quedaron muy OCC...sobre todo Sakuno. Pero queria demostrar que puedo amar el yaoi y no tengo que odiar al personaje femenino...en fin, algunas siento que algunas se enojaran por ponerla asi u.u...estan en todo su derecho de odiarla.

Si les gusta el fic dejen review!...si no pues tambien...¡sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar!

En fin…con que no vengan las nazistas de los fics me conformo.

**Escuchando: **Smile-Lily Allen

* * *

**Paranoia **

Los odias. Que haya personas que te conozcan tan bien. Odias a aquellos que pueden adelantar tus movimientos; a los que se saben las palabras que saldrán de tu boca. Detestas que haya quienes se atreven a leer tu mente. Pero lo que más odias…es que haya quien pueda resistir tu mirada, odias a aquel que te ve directo y no se intimida…eso, te enfurece hasta enloquecer.

Últimamente has estado tan irritable, algo mas de lo normal (eres de temer así¿sabes?).

Momo-sempai no ha podido ni estar cerca de ti. Cuando el te llama, lanzas una gélida mirada y el sale dándote la vuelta. Haces desaparecer a tu mejor amigo. Te has quedado solo, y sospechas que no te esta agradando esa sensación.

Pero también sospechas…que esa sensación de vació significa que solo quieres un tipo de compañía.

Lo identificas. Esta ahí parado viendo el juego de algunos de octavo. Con todo y tu mal humor decides acercarte. Tu pulso se acelera, lo noto en tus mejillas. ¡Es tan divertido verte así de nervioso.

Ja! Sabes que es así, no tienes porque enojarte de la verdad.

-¡o'chibi; hay que jugar-nya!-ouch, compadezco a tu espalda-¡demostremos que le podemos ganar a Caído!

Kikumaru-sempai te lleva jalando, pero por más resistencia que tu cuerpo ponga, no puedes evitarlo. Lanzas un bufido exasperado.

¿La gente es idiota?

Si, eso lo sabes a la perfección.

Kikumaru-sempai es idiota. Pero es que el no entra en los que te conocen.

Momo-sempai suspira. El no te conoce como para decir que es experto en tu, pero con el tiempo, ha aprendido lo mas primordial: Si tu estas enojado, nadie de tocarte, y si es posible, ni verte.

¿Qué porque siempre es lo mismo? Quien sabe…; lo se, lo se. Estas desesperado por hablarle aunque sea un segundo. Lamentablemente, nadie te ha dejado ni acercártele. Debes resignarte…no todos deben saberlo. A nadie debe importarle. Es asunto tuyo…y de _el_.

-hey, ahí viene.

Los susurros pervertidos te hacen voltear. Sabes de quien hablan. Mira nada mas…te estas burlando de los pobrecitos. Te diviertes tanto,…ahora comprendo porque estas con _el_.

Ella no les hará caso, jamás los voltearía a ver, tu más que nadie, sabes que es un imposible. Pero ella también se divierte. Sakuno Ryusaki esta jugando con cualquier hombre que la voltee a ver.

¿Dónde quedaron esas trenzas?...Que importa. Esta chica es más divertida.

Una sonrisa traviesa; un guiño de sus ojos rubí. _¡Bang!_ Cualquier idiota cae a sus pies engatusado. Todos menos tu, claro. Estas sobre esos juegos de seducción, eres especial. Te sabes sus artimañas y enredos. Te has hasta dado el lujo de hacer un silencioso juego para esos casos.

-¡Ryusaki!

Ella voltea a verte. Acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Sus ojos se forman gatunos, pone su dedo índice en los labios y te manda un beso en el aire de forma seductora. Te sonríe y va con su abuela poniendo esa cara de niña buena que tenia en séptimo.

No te rías, no seas cruel. ¿Qué culpa tienen esos idiotas de no tener tu suerte? Ryusaki solo te presta atención a tu persona. Los demás están celosos. Tu ego se infla (¿apoco se podía mas?). Sabes que ella esta jugando tal y como tu lo haces… ¿pero quien mas se ha enterado? No importa…mientras los demás te celen, tú eres feliz.

-Eres un engreído, te gusta utilizarme-susurro fingiendo estar ofendida-No importa, total es divertido.

Sonríe a unos chicos de séptimo; se sonrojan y salen corriendo. Conoces la reputación que ella ha llegado a tener. A ti mismo te han preguntado sobre _que tan buena es_. ¿Qué les importa? A la gente no le debe de importar.

La gente es falsa; Sakuno solo esta siendo mas honesta en sus acciones. Por algo se ha convertido en tu mejor amiga.

-¿me vas a decir o nos quedamos hasta mañana?-volteas a verla alzando una ceja-No finjas, tu mirada te delata.

Y la odias, porque ella te conoce. Te esta viendo a los ojos y se atreve a reír. Quedas expuesto.

Bufas molesto. Ya no puedes guárdatelo mas.

-Hay alguien-¡por fin abres la boca! Sakuno roda los ojos con obviedad. Eso no era algo nuevo para ella (¿detestable, verdad?)-es…

-Oh, no se han ido.

El sol ya no les pega en el rostro. Ambos alzan sus cabezas y le vieron ahí parado con esa sonrisa que jamás has descifrado¿se burlara o estará feliz? Sonrisa la cual odias.

¿Desde cuando tu corazón late tan rápido, Ryoma? Te habías estado burlando de los niños de hace un rato, creo que esto es a lo que llaman "justicia divina". Vamos, no vale enojarse,…aunque no puedes. Tus músculos se han relajado tanto con solo verle.

Toma asiento al lado de ustedes. Sakuno empieza a hablarle de forma amistosa.

¿Disculpa?... ¿Estas celoso?

¡No puedes ocultarlo! Te esta matando que estén hablando. Aunque en realidad lo que te esta carcomiendo, es que no seas tu el que converse con el. Te estas sintiendo un perdedor…o un rechazado en esos momentos.

-¿Será suerte que Fuji-sempai también se deba quedar hasta tarde?-voltea a sonreírte-podemos disfrutar mas de su compañía.

Fuji le sonríe a Sakuno. Sakuno te voltea a ver por el rabillo de sus ojos y deja escapar una risa burlona.

Lo sabe. Se dio cuenta. ¡Ella lo sabe! Y ahora mismo…sabe que lo sabes.

Es la primera vez que te sientes tan indefenso

¿Cuándo llegaste al límite de que hubiera un mortal capaz de que te conociera? No, eso no tenía lógica.

Es por el.

Sin que te dieras cuenta…el te hizo bajar la guardia. Aquella barrera la ha destruido y has estado mostrando mas haya de lo que la gente debería ver (mas de lo que tu les tienes permitido).

No era Sakuno la que intuía todo. Fuiste tú el transparente.

Idiota.

Te estas incluyendo en tu lista de gente idiota (que de por si ya es larga…).

-bien, debo irme. Estoy deteniendo muchas cosas-la ves levantarse y arreglar su falda-Nos vemos mañana, Fuji-sempai…Ryoma-_kun_.

Se va con una sonrisa; se atreve a burlarse de ti.

-la nieta de Sumirecita es bastante linda.

Rompe el silencio de hace unos minutos, pero no te gusta el tema de conversación que ha escogido.

Rodas los ojos.

No piensas contestarle a sus comentarios, sabes que intentara ponerte celoso. ¡Eso, no caigas a sus provocaciones! Fuji Syusuke no te molestara con algo tan simple.

-te juntas mucho con ella. Todos andan diciendo que hacen buena pareja…

Le miras asustado… ¿Qué rayos esta diciendo ahora?

-…que envidia. Se tratado como a Ryusaki-_chan_.

-¡pero ella no me gusta!-gritas-¡es solo una amiga!

(¿Qué decíamos que no haría Fuji?)

Lo siento…pero hay algo que nunca te ha quedado claro, y eso es que Fuji siempre encontrara por donde apuntarte. Porque el, te conoce mas de lo necesario.

Lo odias.

¿Lo odias?

El te sonríe. Tú te sonrojas. Ya sabes lo que vendrá y no podrás evitar. Te esta observando con esa mirada azulada zafiro. Esa mirada es tu perdición.

Tu rendición.

-entonces-toma tus mejillas que ponen mas calientes- ¿Quién es el que te gusta, Ryoma-kun?

No respondes. ¡Y es que no puedes! Acaba de atrapar tus labios con los suyos.

Los presiona, los acaricia. Su lengua roza por la tuya. Tu solo lo sigues, al fin y al cabo…es tu sempai.

Roza tus mejillas con sus yemas. Cierras los ojos dejándote llevar. Tus manos no saben ni donde ponerse. Solo sabes que no quieres que acabe, aun cuando eso signifique que no sientas el suelo.

-¿y entonces?-proporciona pequeños besos, por tus ahora, rojos e hinchados labios- ne?

-_Fuji_-susurras con la voz calida que le hace cosquillas en los labios.

-¿si?-sonríe. Te esta torturando. Juega.

-Fuji es…quien me gusta.

No puedes controlarte. Rompes los castos besitos que te daba. Tus labios ahora están controlando la situación. Claramente puedes escuchar una pequeña risa que se ha colado entre el beso.

-te tardaste en contestar, Ryoma-pega su frente con la tuya. Frunces el ceño por romper la caricia-pero me conformo que al menos ya te atrevas a besarme.

-mada mada…

Y se quedo lo último guardado en la punta de tu lengua. Fuji te ha callado con sus labios.

Lo odias. Te conoce tanto que asusta. Sabe como reaccionaras, que dirás…como lo harás.

-Ryoma-kun, repítelo-dice juguejuguetón.

tó. n. Muerde ligeramente tu labio y gimes.

Accedes y vuelves al beso de hace un rato.

Porque en realidad…no lo odias tanto.

**Fin**

* * *

**Escuchando:** Why don't you come over. 


End file.
